School dayz: The Klaine Version
by Rhyann316
Summary: HI, ok so this is about kurt and blaine obviously. they go thought some good times and some bad, some fluffy and some sad  i really didnt mean for that to rhyme, anyway, they're going through highschool and they take whatever life gives them :
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I'm Rhyann, I'm kind of new to the fanfiction word, and this is my first fanfiction so im VERY excited! I love glee and my favorite characters are Kurt and Blaine, i think they are just AWESOME and i want them to move to New York (where they just passed the law to allow gay marriage) get married, adopt a cute kitty or puppy (whatever floats your boat) and live in a trendy condo building! too much? sorry about that once i get started talking about them i cant stop :)

i worked pretty hard on this, review please :)

Enjoy!

oh and i've seen people put up disclaimers so here's mine:

**Disclaimer: **i dont own glee, but if i did, the cast would NEVER graduate :)

* * *

><p>I LOVE School<p>

_Why is he acting so weird?_

Kurt thought as he and he sat across from the handsome boy in the Lima Bean café. Kurt kept his usual smile on—like he always did when he was around the Blaine—but there was something keeping him from smiling as wide as he usually did.

Blaine looked down at his now half empty—or half full, whichever you prefer—cup of coffee and sighed deeply. He tried to compose himself when he saw the concern in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, or were they green? It really depended on the time of day. He tried to stop the smile that was tugging at his lips by biting it down. Somehow, someway, this sight of this boy just made him smile, and forget about what he was worrying so much about just seconds before.

Finally Kurt broke the rather awkward silence by saying "Are you ok Blaine? You've been acting a little weird lately…and I…well is it something I can help you with because if it is…"

"No." Blaine said rather abruptly which shocked Kurt.

"No…I mean it's nothing, I fine, see?" Blaine said as he put on his biggest most cheesy smile as his face would let him. Kurt laughed but, he knew Blaine well enough by now that he was faking it.

"Blaine, seriously, what's going on?" Kurt asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"Kurt, really, it's nothing I can't handle, don't worry so much" he said with his award winning smile that would normally make Kurt melt into a puddle, but he knew there was something off.

From the moment Kurt had invited Blaine over for dinner only two weeks ago, he had noticed slight changes in Blaine, he wasn't his lively, and rather flirty- but Kurt would never in a million year admit that the boy he was madly in love with flirted with him even the slightest bit—self, Blaine was somewhat zoned out. Since Kurt wasn't with him twenty-four/seven, and only got to see him on some nights and weekends, he knew it had to be something that had happened, or was happening at school.

But Kurt decided to leave it alone for a while to see if it was just something that would pass by, but when it hit the two week mark, Kurt knew he had to confront Blaine on his weird behavior; which is what brought them to the Lime Bean that very day.

"Blaine, I care about you…I mean…I…um" Kurt stuttered

_Crap I didn't mean to say it like a creeper, _Kurt thought

But Blaine just smiled and prompted him to move on.

"What I mean to say is, I know you Blaine, and I know when you're lying, or when your hiding something and right now you're doing both."

There was a long pause, Blaine was thinking about whether he should just tell Kurt what had happened. But he didn't want to unload his all of his petty little problems he was having at school on Kurt, who had his own set of problems to deal with. That set of problems being Karofski and his numb skull Neanderthal, jock friends. Blaine knew all about what happened with Dave Karofski, the slushy's, the locker slams, the death threat, the kiss…

It made him cringe just thinking about it. Compared to Kurt, Blaine thought he had it made. He had become a mentor for this boy, telling him "courage" and "fight back", yet he couldn't take his own advice.

"Ok…" Blaine finally said. Kurt sat up intrigued.

"I have been having some trouble at school lately…" and before he could get anymore words in, Kurt interrupted with: "I thought Dolton was 'no tolerance for bullying' school, what's going on? Is there someone after you Blaine? Is there anything I can do…?" Blaine laughed at his friend hollowly and just shook his head.

"No it's nothing like that, I promise, like I said, nothing I can't handle myself" he said with a half smile.

Kurt just gave him the "yeah right" look as Blaine continued.

"I've been having some trouble with…well…everything at Dolton. Don't get me wrong I have friends there and everything, but sometimes I just feel like a, oh I don't know, a robot or something. Like we're all programmed to act the same way, to do the same thing, hell, even wears the same thing…" Blaine trailed off for a moment as Kurt just looked at him with those beautiful concerned eyes that Blaine was now sure were more so green, but only because of the lighting in the coffee shop.

"It's even like that with the Warblers now, no expression once so ever…"

"Wait," Kurt interrupted again

"The Warblers always look so happy and animated on stage." Kurt said, remembering how great Blaine looked when he was on stage, and sometimes Kurt would just hope and pray that Blaine was singing straight to him sometimes. Kurt's thought was interrupted by the other boy continuing to speak.

"It may seem so to the audience, but it's all really just an act, there's a reason we stay away from emotional songs, Kurt." Blaine was now looking Kurt directly in the eyes, Kurt almost melting in his chair as those hazel marvels beamed at him. Kurt tried to maintain his poster as Blaine continued

"Anyway, as much as I would love to say that Dolton is the perfect school and you can be safe and happy there, which I'm not saying you can't, it's just that…it's not the school for me"

And at this statement, Kurt's mind went wild with ideas.

_OMG, is Blaine saying that he wants to transfer?_

_What is he wants to transfer to McKinley?_

_No way, he wouldn't do that, it's already dangerous enough with me being the only out gay kid there _

_But what if Blaine comes and we can stand up to them together?_

_And Blaine would be coming to McKinley just to be with me..._

_Ok now I'm starting to sound like some cheesy Disney chick flick…_

Kurt was suddenly brought out of his day dreams by Blaine's hand waving in his face.

"Earth to Kurt, are you still with me here?" Blaine asked, and there was that award winning smile again, goddamit, why did he always have to do that

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Well…I was talking to my parents about moving schools, and them being the Doctor-Lawyer combo while still able to maintain a bohemian persona, they support me all the way" Blaine said with a smile

"That's great Blaine, so if you knew all of that, then why are you still so…down and out?"

And with that Blaine frowned again, it was almost painful, scratch that, it was painful to see the smile leave that gorgeous boy's face.

"There's just one problem, they gave me a list of school that I could hose from and they were all great school, but they were out of state liberal boarding schools"

Kurt's face dropped from a hopeful smile, to an almost "sad clown" frown. Blaine was just going to up and leave Kurt, just like that? How could he do such a thing? What was Kurt going to do without him?

"You…I…uh…out of state?"

"Yeah, most of them are on the west coast in California and Nevada"

"But won't your parents miss you" Kurt pleaded

"Yes well, I already boarded at Dolton, and I have family near those other schools, so it would be that big of a change I guess" Blaine said sipping his now cold coffee.

All Kurt could do now was stare wide eyed at Blaine. He started to think about life without Blaine, and how he would get on with life without him in it. Blaine had been there for him thought the tough times with Karofski and was still there now, what was he going to do without him? Oh, and not to mention Kurt's undying love for Blaine that he had yet to confess, thinking that Blaine just saw him as a friend. But right now, Kurt would rather have Blaine be "just" his friend forever than nothing at all. So at that, Kurt blurted out something that was just meant to be a thought, and NEVER said out loud.

"Come to McKinley!" Kurt said with excitement

All Blaine could do was look at him with deep thoughtful eyes and study the boy sitting across from him. And just as Blaine was about to answer…

"Wait, did I just say that out loud? I didn't mean to…well I mean it would be amazing to have you there with me…I mean, what am I thinking? You're coming from Dolton academy, one of the most prestigious schools and Ohio, and I'm asking you to down grade to McKinley? That's like going from Alexander McQueen—may he rest in peace—to the baby gap. That was so stupid, I can't believe I said that, forget I said anything I just…"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's that was resting on the table and said:

"I thought you'd never ask" and there was that award winning smile once more!

* * *

><p>Ok, so that was my first ever chapter of a fan fiction ever! EXCITING! anyway, i hopewe you liked it, please review, suggestions and prompts are more than welcome, as is constructive criticize, thanks for reading! theres more to come trust me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, Ok so this is the second chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Shopping<p>

"So what did your parents say?" Kurt asked apprehensively

"They said no, that I'm never to ever speak of going to public school ever again and that I'm a disgrace to our family name" Blaine said, fake sobbing into the phone receiver.

"WHAT" Kurt shouted, actually thinking he was serious when he heard Blaine chocking back sobs on the other line.

Blaine decided not to take it any farther, or Kurt might have a heart attack, that, and he couldn't hold back the laughter.

"No, Kurt, I was just kidding they said they would support me in whatever I do, but I have to take all A.P. classes so I don't fall behind." Blaine said trying not to laugh at how bad Kurt freaked out.

"Oh God Blaine, don't freak me out like that" Kurt said with a sigh "So when's your first day?"

"I start straight away on Monday, I'm spending the rest of today packing, then I can go home for the weekend" Blaine said.

Today was his last Friday at Dolton academy and he couldn't be happier. Blaine had many reasons for transferring to McKinley. He wasn't happy at Dolton, sure he had friends and everything, but it just wasn't home, even though he did live there. At McKinley he could face up to the bullies that he never got to face up to at his old school. He would fight—not in a physical sense because Kurt doesn't like violence—alongside Kurt and be there for him. Ok so maybe most of the reasons he was specifically going to McKinley were for Kurt, but what was wrong with that? Even though they weren't "together" per say, it could happen right?

"Great, maybe we could go shopping, because as good as you look in that uniform, it's not going to fly so well here." Kurt laughed

_Did Kurt just say I look good? Ok I am so over thinking this, _Blaine thought.

"_That_ would be great; I can't wait to meet everyone in New Directions!"

"Yes, it will be rather interesting" just then Mercedes walked up to Kurt and mouthed 'who's that?'

"Hey I have to go to class but I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt said

"Yeah sure, can't wait!" Blaine hung up.

"Ooooo, Kurt who was that?" Mercedes asked with a wink

"Let's just say you'll find out tomorrow, I'll pick you up at twelve, we're going to meet the new kid coming to McKinley!" Kurt said with a mischievous tone.

And with that, the two true divas walked to class.

XXX

"Ok seriously Kurt, who is this new kid, do I know them? And why are they moving to McKinley of all places?"

"Patience, my dear, he'll be here in a second"

Kurt told Blaine to meet them at the mall at exactly one p.m., and he was not a minute late. Blaine walked up to the two standing at the entrance of the Lima Bean wearing none other than a Dolton academy sweater vest and khaki dress pants.

"Really?" was all Kurt could say before Mercedes nearly tackled Blaine to the floor with her incredible hug

"Blaine, it's you! You're the one transferring to McKinley! This is great! Now you can join glee club, and be with Kurt…" Kurt gave her his infamous bitch stare, but all she and Blaine could do was laugh at that last remark.

"But wait, I don't get it, why McKinley?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Well I have my reasons, but I'm just happy to be there." Blaine said truthfully with a smile.

"Yes and we will be happy to have you there, but what in the name of Mark Jacobs are you wearing. I thought you said you go rid of all of you Dolton stuff?" Kurt asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I got rid of most of it, but I don't have that much else, since all I wore was my uniform, so that's why I have to take full advantage of this shopping trip with the two of you. I know I'm in good hands!" Blaine said with his eyes on Kurt.

"Well then we had better get started" Kurt said linking arms with the other two.

XXX

"No, no that's just not going to work." Kurt said with the fashion section of his brain working right now.

"Why not, it's very comfortable and I happen to like it." Blaine said in his defense.

"I'm going to have to go with Kurt on this one, you look like you're about to go to work in an office of something."

Blaine had tried on something rather scarily reminiscent of the Dolton academy uniform. Kurt knew where this would be heading if he didn't take over soon.

"Ok here's what's going to happen," Kurt said in his demanding voice, "You are going to stay in the dressing room, while I pick out some outfits that will suit your style, or lack thereof" Kurt said with a smile.

All Blaine could do was laugh and go back into the dressing room. Kurt picked out about ten different outfits that he thought would be perfect for Blaine; and of course they were.

"I don't know what do you think?" Blaine asked modeling his outfit for Mercedes and Kurt.

He was wearing a grey-white button down dress shirt with courter length sleeves, and a black vest over it and a silver skinny tie, with dark wash jeans that fit him all too well.

All Kurt could do was stare, Blaine was one of the very few people that could actually make Kurt speechless.

"I don't know is it too much?" Blaine asked both of them

"I love it, it's great, and it's like your bringing some of your 'Dolton' style with you to McKinley" Mercedes said with a genuine smile on her lips.

"What about you Kurt" he said turning to him

"I…um…it looks amazing on you, you should defiantly wear that on Monday!" Kurt said trying, but not really succeeding at composing himself.

"Well if you say it looks good, than it must look good" Blaine said with that award winning smile

_You could wear a potato sack and make it look good,_ Kurt thought trying not to look Blaine directly in the eyes and not anywhere else.

XXX

_So are you excited –K _

_More so nervous, but I can't wait : )—B _

_Good, but I'm just letting you know, McKinley isn't a zero tolerance for bullying school remember—K_

_I know Kurt, that's the 10__th__ time you've told me, I'm going there to fight with you remember? –B _

_Oh, yeah right—K _

_So don't worry, im sure I can take a slushy to the face ;) I'll be fine—B _

_Ok, ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, Night—K_

_Night, sweet dreams—B _

_Well, there's no way I can sleep after that, _Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Ok so that was the second chapter, dont worry the Klainey-goodness will pick up a LOT more in the next one!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the third chapter, it's a little longer than i expected so i hope thats ok :)

Enjoy and review!

Oh and i forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one sooo...

**Disclaimer**: i dont own glee, but if i did, i would totaly be making bank!

* * *

><p>First Day<p>

"Are you ready?" Kurt said as they sat in the parking lot in his Navigator. Kurt said that he would take Blaine to school for his first day.

"Yep, let's go!" Blaine said a little too excited

They got out of the car, and walked up to the front of the school. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they walked into the large building.

"McKinley High here I come" Blaine said rather dramatically.

_WOOSH _

The two were frozen (pun intended) in there spot.

"What. Was. That." Blaine asked, shocked, but still holding Kurt's hand.

"You, my friend have just been slushied" Kurt said as he wiped the blue ice off of his face before it got in his eyes.

"I feel like I've just been bitch slapped by a iceberg." Blaine said, still in the same position as when he walked in.

"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." Kurt said as they hurried off to the boy's bathroom. Kurt tried to get the icy cold beverage out of Blaine's hair as much as he could but there was still a blue tint to it. Both boy's had changed clothes, as Kurt did on a daily bases at school. He had told Blaine that instead of wearing the outfit that he got him, but bring it to school and wear something else 'just in case'. And that turned out to e a good idea after all.

"I had no idea that could hurt so much" Blaine said as Kurt dabbed at his eyes.

"I told you it would" Kurt said with a little smirk

"Ok, come on, I'll take you to the principal's office so you can get your schedule" Kurt said as Blaine hopped off the counter.

They arrived at school an hour early so Kurt could have time to show Blaine around and get his schedule. When Blaine came out, they headed for the junior locker row.

"So where's your locker?" Kurt asked

"I think it's this one, where's yours?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pointed to the locker 3 down from Blaine's. They both laughed as Blaine proceeded to fill his with books and pictures. While Kurt was checking his hair in the mirror in his locker, Blaine came up from behind him.

"What's that" Blaine said with a knowing smirk pointing to the picture of him with the collaged word courage under it. Kurt immediately turned a slight shade of red and said:

"Um…nothing…it just…uh…" Kurt continued to stammer.

Blaine just laughed and reached over and took the picture of Kurt by himself out of the locker.

"What are you doing? Kurt said, still a little red

Blaine hung the picture of Kurt up in his locker with a magnet and said:

"Now we're even" Kurt smiled and laughed, as did Blaine until he saw someone come up behind Kurt.

"What's up fairy, I saw you walking in with the new kid, bet he's gay too huh? What is he, your boyfriend?" Karofski said (more like yelled) to Kurt with a satisfied smirk. And just as Kurt was about to line up some retorts to that comment Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"So what if I am, Jealous?" Blaine said with his head on Kurt's shoulder and a smug smirk on his lips.

"Great now we have two homos in the school" and with that he walked away with a rather odd look on his face. Was that anger? Or was it actual jealousy?

All Kurt could do was just stand there. He had never been this close to Blaine, for this long. Sure they hugged all the time, and held hands quite frequently, but nothing ever like this. Kurt felt a surge throughout his whole body as Blaine held onto him.

When Blaine finally let go, which was way after Karofski left, he said:

"Are you ok?" his eyes softening as he looked at Kurt

"I'm…uh…fine I guess, but you do know that he's going to think that we're together now." Kurt said

"So? Is that a problem with you?" Blaine said with a straight face.

All Kurt could do at this point was blush and say:

"No, not at all!" a little too excitedly

Blaine just smiled, as Mercedes, Tina and Rachel walked up to the two.

"Nice Blaine, I didn't know you had that in you!" she said, the girls watched the whole thing from around the corner, just in case something went down.

"Thanks" Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh, Blaine, this is Rachel, Tina and of course you know Mercedes" Kurt said as he pointed out the girls.

"Hello ladies" Blaine said in his charming and dapper voice.

"Hi Blaine" Tina said

"Hello Blaine, I'm Rachel Berry lead vocalist of the school Glee club New Directions. Wait, I recognize you from somewhere, were you at that retreat that my two gay dads went to?" Rachel asked seriously

Blaine just laughed and said: "No, but I was in my old school's Glee club, the Dolton academy Warblers, ever heard or them?" He said with a smile

"Of course I have, but you aren't thinking of joining New Directions are you?" the petite girl said starting to get a little angry

"Because if you're here to spy, we've already dealt with that and we're not going through it again because I…"

"Rachel!" Kurt said cutting her off on her rant.

"Blaine's not here to spy, ok? Back off."

"Yeah, Blaine's a good guy Rach" Mercedes added in.

"Fine, but if I catch you doing anything funny…" she trailed off

"I promise there will not be any funny business from me, you have my word" Blaine said with that all too popular award winning smile. Even Rachel melted a little at the site of it.

At that, the tem minute warning bell rang. Rachel and Tina walked off to their class, as Blaine Kurt and Mercedes walked to their A.P. English class.

As Blaine went up to introduce himself to the teacher, Kurt sat in his normal spot, but Mercedes sat behind him instead on next to him like usual.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Well, don't you want to sit next to your man?" she said with a smirk

"Mercedes! He is not my 'man'" Kurt said trying to hide his smile

"…yet" she said laughing this time

"Hey what are you too laughing at" Blaine said as he walked up and casually sat next to Kurt

"Oh, nothing "Kurt said before his diva friend could make any more comments

"Ok then" Blaine said. They sat down as the class began

"Hey…Blaine…Wake up." Kurt said. Blaine had fallen asleep because he had done this lesson earlier in the school year at Dolton. And this was supposed to be AP.

"Huh?...sorry, what's going on?" Blaine said groggily

"Class is over, what do you have next?"

"AP Physics" Blaine said getting up to go to his next class

"Well then I guess I'll see you in French!" Kurt said with a smile

"See you then" Blaine said

The rest of the day would have been boring for Blaine if he didn't have Kurt to think about. He wasn't listening in class because he had covered most of everything already at Dolton. The rest of the day really went by in a blur of Kurt-ness. Blaine kept thinking about that bold move that he made at the beginning of the day, he couldn't believe he did that, and for the rest of the day he was day dreaming about what it would actually be like to have Kurt as his boyfriend. Little did Blaine know, Kurt was thinking the same thing?

_We would hold hands in the halls, and I would put little notes in his locker I would steel little kisses when no one's looking and…_

BAM

Blaine was brought out of his daze by being shoved into the lockers by one of the football players. Now that Karofski knew that Blaine was gay, everybody knew that Blaine was gay. And when lunch time rolled around, he had his lunch tray smashed in his face by Azimio as the rest of the cafeteria laughed. He sat with Mercedes and Tina at lunch because Kurt had a different lunch period.

"So Blaine, you said you were the lead singer in the Warblers right?" Tina asked as she helped Blaine clean up for the second time that day.

"Yep" Blaine said with a smile

"So you're joining Glee club today right?" Mercedes asked

"I hope so, if I do well on my audition then yeah!"

"Oh, you don't need to audition, Mr. Schue lets everyone in" Tine said sweetly as Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would still like to audition, just to let you know I can actually sing!" Blaine said

" Cool, so what are you singing" Mercedes asked

"Now that, my darling, is a surprise you'll have to wait and see" said the dapper boy with a smirk

"Ok, ok, we'll wait, but I have another question." Tina said as she looked at Mercedes with a knowing smile

"Ok sure."

"Do you like Kurt" she said putting her hands under her chin like she was posing for a glamour shot

"Oh course I like Kurt he's my best friend" Blaine said all too innocently

"You know what we mean Blaine" Mercedes said

Blaine just gave a confused look to the two girls sitting across from him

"Are you in love with my boy or what" she said with a little laugh and smile at the end

Blaine automatically turned red, and he didn't blush easily

"Oh…well I….I mean..." he shuddered

"Yeah?" Tina prompted

"Can you two keep a secret?" Blaine said giving up, because he knew the two of them would find out sooner or later, especially Mercedes.

"SO IT'S TRUE!" they both yelled simultaneously

"Shhhh!" Blaine said as people started to stare at their table. The girls just stared at him wide eyed with admiration

"Yes, I am in love with Kurt, but you CANNOT tell anyone, do I make myself clear?" Blaine said in a hushed, but stern tone.

"As crystal, so are you planning on making a move anytime soon?" Tina said

"Unfortunately no, first off I don't even know if he likes me back, as more than a friend; and Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend right now, not after what happened with Karofski, really what's still happening with Karofski." Blaine said, ending his statement with a sigh

The girls look just as upset as Blaine felt. He really did like Kurt, and it would be more than amazing to have him as a boyfriend, but now just wasn't the time.

"But wait, didn't you tell Karofski that you were Kurt's boyfriend anyway? Why not just make it true?" Mercedes asked with hope

Blaine was too deep in thought to answer. But he was brought out of it quickly as the bell rang. Tina walked Blaine to his French class

"See you later Blaine" Tina said as she waved goodbye

"So, how's your first day been so far?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat next to him once again

"Well, let's see, I was slushied as I walked into the door, I've had my second Karofski encounter, I've been stared at by everyone because I'm 'the new gay kid', I was pushed into a locker, and I've had my lunch tossed in my face, so I'd say it was a pretty good day so far!" Blaine said with a smile

"O my gosh, I knew I shouldn't have suggested you come here, now it's both of us getting tormented" Kurt said putting his hand on his temple

"Kurt…" Blaine said as he put his hand on top of Kurt's that was on the table "I'm here now, I'm here for you and me, and I'm not going anywhere" Blaine said with that award winning smile of his

"Ok" Kurt said, he sounded like the shy teenage girl who just got asked to the prom by the quarter back.

As class went on Blaine wasn't all that bored anymore, not only because of the way the light hit Kurt's face and reflected into his beautiful—and now blue—eyes in, but also because he had never taken French before, he always took Spanish at Dolton. It's not like they didn't have Spanish at McKinley, Blaine just wanted an excuse to 'ask Kurt for help' and have 'study dates' so really it was just an excuse to spend time with Kurt. Not to mention the way Kurt spoke French sent chills up Blaine's spine.

Kurt didn't know why Blaine chose to take French if he's never taken it before in his life. It wasn't very smart of him. But this did mean that Kurt also had another class with Blaine, and since French was his easiest class—as he was fluent in it thanks to coach Sylvester—he didn't have to pay as much attention, he could just talk to Blaine help him, and just plain think about him. Not to mention the possible study dates they could have for the big tests. Kurt could only imagine how when Blaine spoke French, it made his knees turn to jelly.

Blaine snatched Kurt's note book and wrote something in the margins of his notes

_Is French always this complicated?_

Kurt wrote back:

_Not if you're fluent ;)_

Blaine:

_Show off_

Kurt:

_I try _

Blaine:

_Well if you're so fluent why don't you tell me something in French?_

When Blaine pushed the notebook back to Kurt, and he say what Blaine wrote. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to say. Kurt leaned over to Blaine's ear—so close that Blaine could feel his breath—and whispered:

"_J'ai, et sera toujours en amour avec vous Blaine Anderson_"

(I have and will always be in love with you Blaine Anderson)

Blaine nearly died from how close Kurt was to his face, if he had turned to face him they're lips would have met. So the closeness alone was already making his go crazy, but the fact that he whispered in his _EAR, IN FRENCH_, oh and the way Kurt said his name, Blaine for sure thought he was going to pass out if Kurt stayed like that any longer.

Kurt said that for a reason, one, he meant every word of it, and two, Blaine would never figure it out, at least not any time soon.

"Wha-What does that m-mean" Blaine said still trying to compose himself

"I'll tell you, in due time, my friend, in due time"

Just then, the bell rang and the two headed off to the library, were they decided to spend their free period, because Karofski was least likely to be in there.

But just their luck, Karofski 'just so happened' to be in there for a study session with a teacher who's class he was failing.

As Kurt and Blaine sat at one of the tables, talking quietly, Blaine saw Karofski staring at them with intense eyes.

_Is that jealousy I see Karofski?_

Blaine thought, as Kurt kept talk, Blaine decided to have a little fun.

"So I was like, you cannot seriously be considering wearing that to school tomorrow…" as Kurt continued, Blaine decided to turn his flirt-o-meter up to a 9—where as it was usually a 6 or 7.

Blaine rested his chin on his right hand, and charming rested his left on top of Kurt's. He looked at Kurt with those soft Hazel eyes and just said

"mmhm." As Kurt continued, now a little distracted

"Um…so anyway she said 'you just don't like it because it's pink, and you don't like pink' so I was like…"

Then Blaine started to play footsy with Kurt under the table, which Karofski could see clear as day because he was sitting right across from them.

Blaine was still paying attention to Kurt as he talked about his and Mercedes' fashion misadventures, but Kurt slowly started to trail off because he was too distracted by the gorgeous boy sitting across from him.

Karofski just stared at them with disgust, distain, and a little bit of jealousy. He did not like that new kid one bit.

Soon Blaine forgot that he was overly flirting with Kurt because of the husky football player, and just did it because it kept making Kurt smile and laugh and get that certain glint in his eyes that only came when Blaine was around.

Soon after, the bell rang and Kurt said:

"Well this is the last period, Glee club. Are you ready for the wrath of New Directions" Kurt said jokingly

"I think I am, or at least I hope I am." Blaine said smiling

The two walked into the choir room, holding hands as usual, as Kurt introduced Blaine to Mr. Schuster.

"Alright everyone this is our new student Blaine Anderson, he is from the Dolton Academy Warblers and now wants to join New Directions, so let's give him a warm welcome!" Mr. Schue said

As Blaine got all of the 'hey's' and 'what's up's' he said:

"Um, Mr. Schuster, I've previously been told that I don't need to audition for Glee club, but I already have a song prepared, would you mind if I still preformed it for everyone?" Blaine said in his most dapper voice

"No problem, go right ahead"

"This should be good, what is he gonna sing 'Teenage Dream'" Puck said winking at Kurt. Kurt just gave him his signature bitch glare and turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine sat at the piano and started playing.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

The lyrics were soft and meaningful as they came from Blaine's mouth. Kurt just stared in amazement

_Teenage Dream is NOTHNG compared to this. _Kurt thought to himself

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>

It was at this line that Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. Kurt's heart fluttered, and all he could do was smile back and marvel at Blaine, he didn't even notice that everyone else in the room was staring between the two boys, watching their eye connection

_And I feel you so close to me  
>And you tell me<em>

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

As the song came to a close, everyone gave Blaine a standing ovation, even Puck—who was now crying.

But Blaine didn't even look at everyone else, he just looked at Kurt, who looked adoringly right back.

"Well, I think the decision is clear now, welcome to New Directions Blaine!" Mr. Schue said as he gave Blaine a pat on the back

As Glee rehearsal ended, Blaine and Kurt walked out to Kurt's Navigator, as it was the end of the school day.

"So what did you thing about the song" Blaine asked with curious eyes

"I loved it, it was amazing, but not in your usual top forty play list"

"Yes well, I guess I just wanted to do something more meaningful" Blaine was now looking Kurt directly in his eyes

There was a rather long, but not awkward pause until Kurt said:

"So, Blaine Anderson how was your first day at McKinley High?"

"Rather, eventful, but I got to spend it with you, so that made it awesome!" and there was that award winning smile, making yet another appearance.

* * *

><p>Well thats the 3rd chapter, hope you liked it, i told you there would be more Klainey goodness in this one, there is SOOOO much more to come<p>

By the way, the song in this chapter is called Not Alone by Darren Criss, it was in A Very Potter Musical, you should check them both out!

Oh and if your wondering about my time line, i was thinking that this could be like in November and they would have Sectionals at the end of the month before all of the Chirstmas stuff happens, and i have A LOT planned for the Christmas part of this story so keep on reading!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok, so this is the product of some serious writers block, I literally sat in front of my computer and tried to come up with ideas but there was literally nothing there. So I took a break, read some other fan fiction, watched some glee, and watched that youtube video of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer kiss on stage at the last GLEE Live! Concert in Dublin (by the way did you see that it was EPIC!) and I finally got inspired. I'm still not that happy about the way that this turned out but it leads up to some good stuff so let me know what you think :)

P.S. I'm not going to do that song- lyrics fan fiction thing anymore I promise, I know I suck at it, that was an absolute failed attempt and for that I apologize to who ever read it. Speaking of which, let me know what you guys think, because I don't know if I should continue how I'm writing this or not, so ANY criticism or ideas are very much welcome , also reviews are appreciated :)

Ok ill shut up now and let you read!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but whoever had the idea of Darren kissing Chris on stage live, totally should :)

* * *

><p>Trouble and New Friends<p>

"Can you pass me the Lit text book please?" Blaine asked as he sat on Kurt's bed 'studying' for the test they had the next day. Blaine had now been a student at McKinley for a week and a half and he felt like he was in kindergarten. He just said that he wanted to 'study' with Kurt to make sure he didn't 'forget anything', when of course, he just wanted to spend some quality time with his crush. The only thing he really needed help in was French, and he was more than happy to hear Kurt speak in that very romantic language to him.

"Sure," Kurt said handing the other boy the text book, "Did you study for French yet?" Kurt asked not looking up from the lap top on his desk

"I haven't actually, would you mind helping me" Blaine said all too innocently

"Blaine, I'm in the middle of the longest history term paper I've ever written." Kurt said with a tired-out look on his face

"Pleeeeeeeease, Kurt" Blaine said pouting his lips

"Seriously Blaine, the puppy dog look does not work on me." Kurt said turning back to his almost finished 20 page term paper.

Blaine made his way to the end of the bed so that he was in Kurt's eyesight

"Pleeeeeease Kurtie, I'll do anything, I'm begging you, please help me?" Blaine said with double the pout added this time, he had locked eyes with Kurt, and beamed his hazel puppy dog eyes at the other boy's blue-green ones.

"Ok, ok, I hate to see a man beg." Kurt said getting up from his desk and sitting on the bed with Blaine

"Thank you so much, I seriously don't get any of this." Blaine said looking down at all of the notes he had taken in French class.

"Let me see" Kurt grabbed Blaine's note book out of his lap and started to scan over the notes

"What's this" Kurt said as he pointed to something in the margins

"Oh, that's what you said to me in French on my first day, I'm not even sure if I spelled it right" Blaine said as the blush crept over his face ever so slightly

"Oh, right, why did you write it down" Kurt said, with a more obvious flush

"Because you wouldn't tell me what it meant, so one of these days I'll figure it out."Blaine said with a big smile.

_Hopefully you will_, Kurt thought to himself

"So about this French help…"

* * *

><p>The next day at school started off well. Blaine thought for sure Karofski was going to come after him after what happened in the library on the first day, but all he did for the next week and a half was give Blaine these dirty menacing looks. So Blaine thought it had blown over, and everything was going just swimmingly.<p>

"Hey Kurt I…" Blaine trailed off as he took a better look at the other boy standing at his locker.

Kurt wasn't one to show off his body, like most of the girls at McKinley did, but he decided since it was Friday—and he and Blaine were supposed to go on a totally-not-a-coffee-date after school—what the hell. Kurt was wearing black skinny jeans (that fit him all too well), a white button up shirt with quarter length sleeves with a navy blue vest and a bow tie with just enough sparkle to match.

Blaine stood in awe of the boy standing not three feet away from him, but was soon brought out of his daze.

"Blaine? Blaine are you ok?" Kurt said starting to get a little concerned about him

"Yeah, I…I'm fine, um, you look…" Blaine trailed off once again, trying to find the right words to describe how Kurt looked without sounding like a creepy pedo

"I know" Kurt said with a knowing smile, shutting his locker door

"Come on, let's get to class" he said taking Blaine's are in his and walking off to English class

* * *

><p>Blaine had spent his whole English class not paying attention to his test, but the way that Kurt had this one, super mega foxy awesome hot look on his face when he was concentrating, Blaine just wanted to melt. He was looking at the way Kurt wrote each word as if it were a signature, all curly and elegant. The teacher probably would have thought he was cheating if he hadn't been the first one to turn in his test.<p>

Kurt noticed that Blaine was staring at him out of the corner of his eye while he was finishing his test. He felt (as cheesy as it sounds) like Bella from twilight, when Edward was staring at her like he wanted to eat her up (literally). Only Blaine wasn't staring at him like he looked delicious—even though Kurt knew that he did on that particular day—Blaine looked at him with admiration and a hint of silliness. And how could he possibly compare that moment to Twilight, Blaine was much hotter than Robert Pattinson, and Kurt knew for a fact that he had better hair than Kristen Stewart.

All twilight thoughts aside, Kurt couldn't help but smile when he caught Blaine staring.

"May I help you" Kurt said with confident smile, but in a hushed tone as people were still taking their tests

"Huh?...oh sorry I just…um" Blaine said quickly turning red when he realized he was caught. He couldn't help but laugh with Kurt

"Shhhh" the teacher at the front of the room said with a threatening look. With that Blaine gave an apologetic smile that almost made the teacher follow suit. Blaine had this uncanny ability to wrap teacher (mostly women) around his pinky finger. It wasn't his fault he just so happened to turn up the dapper-o-meter when he was around adults

When the bell finally rang the two boys (who had been done with their tests for almost 20 minutes) sprang up out of their seats and headed to their lockers.

"So, if I may ask, were you staring at me for like 20 minutes straight in class today?" Kurt said with his eyebrow up and a condescending smile on his lips

"Ok, first of all it was not 20 minutes, maybe 2 at the most" Blaine said with a smirk, as he opened his locker.

Kurt just shook his head and prompted the hazel eyed boy to continue

"I was just…thinking" _great Blaine, way to sound like a creeper, _he thought to himself

"About what" Kurt said with actual concern

"You" Blaine said before he could let his brain to mouth filter actually do its job

"…oh really, and what was it about me that you were thinking about?" now very curious.

_Was he thinking about me in _that_ way, NO no no, Kurt stop thinking so negatively, get your mind out of the gutter, you are NOT Santana. Maybe he was thinking about me the way I think about him…NO I'm reading too deep into this, he's probably just kidding anyways, we're just friends, and that's the only way he sees me…unfortunately _

Kurt was brought out of his thought process when Blaine continued to talk

"Well… "

_BAM _

Blaine's whole upper body was shoved into his half open locker by, none other than, Karofski.

"HEY WHAT THE…"

"Kurt just let it go" Blaine said with his eyes still shut from pure shock at how hard the metal locker was on his back. As he started to move, he winced at the immediate pain that shot though his spine

"Are you ok?" Kurt said seriously concerned when he saw the look of pure anguish on Blaine's face.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little" Blaine said trying to smile so Kurt wouldn't look so concerned

Just then the bell rang and the hall way slowly emptied

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Kurt said

"I'm fine, really, just go to class Kurt"

"Ok" Kurt said as he reluctantly walked in the opposite direction to his next class

As Blaine some-what limped to his next class, he decided to take a sort cut that Kurt had showed him earlier that week. But once he was half way down the hall, he felt someone abruptly grab his shoulder and turn him around, which hurt more than it should have because of his locker slam not 2 minutes ago. Blaine turns around to see the big bad football player who had just pushed him into his own locker and had apparently followed him into a rather dark and deserted hallway, this was getting way too 'psyco killer movie' for Blaine's taste.

"Wasn't shoving me into a locker enough Karofski, or do you also need to through a slushy in my face to satisfy your huge ego?" Blaine said in a calm but slightly on edge voice

"Leave him alone Anderson" Karofski said in a low menacing tone

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said seriously

"I _know_ you know what I mean, stay _away_ from Hummel."

Blaine was slightly confused at Dave Karofski's statement; that is until he realized that he had pretended to be Kurt's boyfriend on his first day at McKinley.

_But why would Karofski really care what I did with Kurt, wait…no…well…no…he couldn't have feelings for Kurt…could he?, _Blaine thought to himself

"Why would I stay away from my own boyfriend" Blaine said with a little more confidence this time, and God how he wish the 'boyfriend' part of that question were true

"Oh please Anderson, I know he's not your boyfriend, I know you were faking it" Blaine kind of crumbled at that last statement

"Well, so what if I was, why do you want me to stay away from Kurt, are you jealous or something?" Blaine said gaining a little more confidence, but still had a concerned look on his face

"WHAT, no why would you even think that" Blaine could tell that the jock standing quite tall in front of him was now putting up a huge front.

"Look, Dave, I know what I did was wrong, pretending to be Kurt's boyfriend and everything, I shouldn't have done that, knowing your situation, it was very wrong of me and I apologize." Blaine said truthfully. He was really sorry, he really shouldn't have knowingly flirted with Kurt in front of Karofski, if anything, that just pushed him further in the closet than he already was

"I don't need your sympathy act Anderson, and FYI, I am NOT jealous of Kurt, much less you, why would I be jealous of a fairy" he said with a dark laugh

"Look, I'm just trying to help, Ok, I know what you're going though isn't easy right now but that does _not_ mean that you should take it out on me and Kurt" Blaine said in a stern tone

"SHUT UP BEORE I…"

"HEY" said someone who walked up behind Karofski

It was a girl, a short, very petite blond wearing a baby-doll style bright blue blouse and white pants. Blaine recognized her as Quinn from glee club; he hadn't really had a chance to talk to her much before this.

"Back OFF his Karofski" she said in a forceful tone

"What are you gonna do Barbie, get your Ken doll boyfriend to come and beat me up" Karofski said mocking her

"Oh trust me, I could do so much more damage, so if I were you, I'd leave him alone if you value your ability to ever have children" she said looking him state in the face

And with that he left mumbling and looking back at Blaine with menacing eyes

"I really could have handled that" Blaine said sweetly

"It was really no problem, I was just on my way back from Mr. Schue's class when I heard all of the yelling, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine"

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever properly introduced myself, I'm Quinn Fabray" said the blond girl with a smile

"Blaine Anderson, and thank you for what you just did" he said with a smile

"It's not problem; I know how big of a jerk he can be" she said looking down

"Did something happen to you too?" Blaine asked concerned

"I'm surprised you haven't heard already, well I guess its best that It comes from me instead of someone who doesn't know the full story" at this, Blaine looked really concerned

"Last year, I got pregnant." She said

Blaine had a horrified look on his face

"Yes I know, it was horrible, especially since I used to be captain of the Cheerios and the most popular girl in school. But after word spread, it was all downhill from there. I was kicked off the Cheerios, my boyfriend dumped me because it wasn't his baby, Mr. Schue's crazy ex-wife tried to get me to give her the baby and no one even wanted to talk to me anymore."

Blaine kept the same pitying look on his face the entire time

"Anyways, what made it worse was that people like Karofski were harassing me, not physically of course, but it still hurt, you know, even the people who I thought were my friends were talking about me. That's why I really relied on the glee club to help me out a lot, you know it was Kurt who went shopping with me for maternity clothes and lose all of the weight over this past summer. You know there aren't many guys who would pull you into a dressing room at a maternity store and let you cry on their shoulder. He's a really good guy you know"

_How does every conversation I have with anyone turn into talking about Kurt, _Blaine thought

"Yeah he is" Blaine said as the two walked down the deserted hall way

"I know you're probably wondering why I just basically told you half of my life story, I'm sorry if I freaked you out I just saw Karofski and thought…" she rambled on until, in the middle of the hall way, Blaine pulled the short blond girl into a hug and said:

"Thank you"

"For what?" she said still hugging his

"You just showed me that there was someone who actually stood up to those Neanderthals and made it out alright" he said letting her go and smiling

"Oh, I just realized we are supposed to be in class, what do you have next?" she asked laughing

"A.P. history, you?"

"Same thing!" she said with a smile

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm

"We shall" she said kindly taking it

* * *

><p>"…so then she told me everything about what happened last year with the baby and how it affected her, and she turned to the glee club for support." Blaine explained to Kurt in the library on their free period. Blaine had explained to Kurt everything that happened with Karofski in the hall way, except for the part about Karofski possibly having deeper feelings for Kurt.<p>

"Yes well we were there for her when no one else would be" Kurt said kindly

"You all really are like family aren't you?" Blaine said with an admiring smile

"Yes, but don't forget you're a part of that very dysfunctional family too now" Kurt said with a huge grin on his face, which only made Blaine laugh harder

"So are you sure your ok, I mean I know your whole cover of being my fake boyfriend was blown and…"

"Yeah I'm really gonna miss that" Blaine said cutting the now blushing boy off and giving him a slight smirk

"Ha ha very funny" Kurt managed to say his voice cracking a little bit

Blaine laughed at Kurt's obvious pain

_Well hopefully you won't have to miss it for long,_ Kurt thought to himself

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, mind if we sat here?" Quinn asked pulling her boyfriend Sam along with her<p>

"No, not at all" he said with a smile

The two love birds sat on one side of Blaine while Kurt sat on the other, and Mercedes sad next to Kurt.

"Why is Quinn all buddy buddy friend friend with Blaine all of the sudden?" Mercedes asked Kurt in a low whisper.

"Apparently, he has a new girl-best friend" he said with a smile

"Aw, that's so sweet, now he has someone to gush over you too!" she said still whispering, afraid that if her voice got any louder he might turn redder than he already was (which was the shad of a lobster)

"Shhh, he does not _gush_ over me, we are just friends" he said, trying desperately to push away the thought of Blaine gushing over him

"Yeah, whatever you say" Mercedes was _this close _to telling Kurt everything about what Blaine said to her and Tina at lunch, but she knew that Blaine would literally kill her, and she didn't want to ruin anything between them, so she just hoped that if she hinted at it enough, it would get though Kurt's thick skull

"Ok everyone, we have sectionals in 2 weeks, and we still don't have a set list, we really need to get cracking on this if we want to have a chance at winning" Mr. Schue said as he walked into the room

"Well I for one have plenty of ideas that everyone refuses to listen too" Rachel told Mr. Schuster like she was tattling on someone in kindergarten.

"Well Ok Rachel let's hear them" he said as the whole club—except for Finn of couse because he would never hear the end of it from his girlfriend—let out a moan

As glee club went on, everyone shooting down Rachel's ideas one by one, like usual, Blaine came up with a great idea.

"Mr. Schue, I think I have an Idea that with be suffice everyone's needs" Blaine said, using his dapper voice

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could have a duet for the first song, like you usually do, but then do an original song for the last one, so everyone's happy, and we don't have to hurry to write two original songs!" Blaine said, and it totally made since to everyone, including Rachel

"Yeah, that's a great idea man" Sam said looking over at Blaine and smiling

"Yes, I love it" Kurt said beaming

"I could live with that" Rachel said with a half smile

"Yay Blainey!" Brittany said clapping her hands

"I agree that is a great idea Blaine, I guess we're all in agreement then." Mr. Schue said

"Wait, so who is going to do the duet?" Santana asked "I vote for me and Britt"

"All you two would do on stage is make out, which now that I think about it could be helpful…" Puck said seriously thinking about it

"Shut UP Puckerman" about half the glee club said, including Mr. Schue

"What? Just trying to be helpful" he said

"Ok, well I guess we can hold some informal auditions and whoever has the best song duet and song choice gets the part, sound good?" the teacher asked

The group did a collective "yeah" just as the bell rang for the weekend to begin

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Kurt and Blaine were at the coffee shop sitting at their usual table, they were there together go much that the barista knew each of their coffee orders<p>

"That was a great idea that you had about sectionals, I think we actually have a chance at winning with that." Kurt said sipping lightly at his coffee

"Well, I just have a knack for making things work out in the end" Blaine said with a smile

"So, about the duet, I was wondering, would you like to audition with me?" Kurt asked tentatively

"Oh really? You would want me to sing with you?" Blaine said

_I knew it, he would never want to sing with me, he's always been a soloist with the Warblers, so why would he want a partner now?, _Kurt thought to himself

"Oh, you don't have to I was just…"

"I would be honored to sing with you Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said with his biggest smile

"Oh, Ok, great!" Kurt said with a LOT of excitement

"So what kind of song were you thinking…" Blaine was about to ask, but Kurt all of the sudden got this stone look on his face and went completely white.

"Kurt what wrong?" Blaine asked concerned, but when he noticed that Kurt was looking over his shoulder he turned around to Karofski staring the two of them down. Blaine turned back around and took Kurt's hand in his own, this time not to "show off" to Karofski, and said:

"Hey, Kurt look at me, don't look over at him, look at me ok?" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt's chin down so that he was looking directly in his eyes

Kurt finally looked at Blaine

"He can't hurt you anymore, you know that right?" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand gently

"Yeah I know," Kurt said with a sigh "he's just so…I don't know, I'll be fine, it's just, he keeps staring at me with this weird look in his eyes, it just don't like it"

_Does Karofski really like Kurt like that?, _Blaine thought to himself

"Do you mind if we just go to my house and hang out there?" Kurt asked, desperate to get out of the coffee shop

"Yeah sure, come on lets go"

The two got up from their table and headed out, Blaine placing his hand of the small of Kurt's back every so gently guiding him out of the small café in the mall. Kurt, although still a little weirded out by Karofski's appearance at the Lima Bean, felt a shiver, a good shiver go up his spine when Blaine touched him; this was enough to make him forget about Karofski's very existence

* * *

><p>When they got to the Hudson-Hummel home, no one was home.<p>

"Sorry I forgot to mention that my parents probably won't be home until late, and Finn is over at Rachel's so he probably won't be back for a while, so we have to house to ourselves, is that ok?" Kurt asked

"All the better" Blaine said with a smile "So what do you want to do?" He asked sitting on the couch

"We could watch a movie" Kurt said sitting next to him, closer than "just a friend" should

"Ok, you wouldn't happen to have Little Mermaid would you?" Blaine asked turning fully to Kurt now

"You're kidding right? You don't strike me as the Disney loving type Mr. Anderson"

"Well there're a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Hummel" Blaine said with a smile

Kurt went to get the DVD out of his room and returned to see Blaine gone

"Blaine? Where are you?" he yelled

"In the Kitchen," he peaked out "I was just making popcorn, is that ok?" he asked

" Oh yeah, that's fine" Kurt smiled back

They settled in to watch the movie, again sitting too close to be "just friends"

"Now why can't every kiss happen like that in real life" Kurt asked

"I know right" Blaine said, he noticed Kurt hanging his head down "hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, it's just, I wish my first kiss, that counted, happened like in Disney movies"

"Well you know, they say that you can annul your first kiss like a marriage if it wasn't totally consensual" Blaine said with a smile

"Who is they" Kurt asked

"Me!" Blaine said, rather proud of himself for making up that new rule

"Well then, I guess I can annul that kiss then?" Kurt asked now laughing

"Well of course you can, Kurt Hummel, I hereby declare your first kiss, that counted, annulled!" Blaine said in a booming judge like voice

"Well thank you Judge Anderson" Kurt said with a smile

"No Problem"

As they put in another movie, Kurt's head 'somehow' found its own way to Blaine's shoulder, and 'some kind of way' Blaine's arm snaked it's way around Kurt's waist, don't know how that happened. They eventually fell asleep in the middle of watching Mulan, just as Finn walked in

"Hey Kurt I…, whoa, sorry…awkward" Finn said, but then he realized they were asleep. He put the blanket from the couch on top of them and said:  
>"They really would make a cute couple, I don't know why they don't just go out already"<p>

And both boys tried to hide the red that was creeping upon their faces.

* * *

><p>So that was the 4th chapter, hope you liked it, was the Quinn-Blaine thing too much? Let me know alright? I kind of wanted Blaine to have someone to gush over Kurt about like Kurt does with Mercedes, so it was really between Santana and Quinn, but I figured Quinn, because she could kind of relate with the whole harassment thing, so let me know what you think, again reviews are welcome! BTW I totally believe in that first kiss annulling thing, I made it up as soon as I saw Never Been Kissed!<p>

P.S. sorry for the long author's notes, I promise this was a onetime thing :)


End file.
